Ayra in a New World
by Fairy Princess Yuugi
Summary: After Ayra Potter was Betrayed she finds herself in a whole new world and a new love
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Power Rangers or Harry Potter as Saban and JK Rowlings own them respectively.

Ch 1

General POV

As I was forced to the Veil by my supposed friends Ron and Hermione. I was walked up to the Veil and Unchained.

"Arya Jasmine Potter-Black, You are Guilty of Using the Unforgivables on an innocent person, your sentence is death by the Veil." Fudge said smugly

"You want my money for yourself well you won't get it at all, Fudge you and everyone else that has betrayed me will have their magic stripped from them on the next Equinox by Lady Hecate herself, So Mote it be." I said as I did a backflip into the Veil and landed in a meeting room filled with Gods and Goddess of all types I saw Hades, Artemis, Zeus, Loki, Thor, Odin, Osiris, Isis, and Hathor. When they noticed me Hades was the one to say "Welcome to the Realm of the Gods, Mistress of Death."

"Thank you, My Lords and My Ladies." I said as I bowed to them in Respect

"You weren't meant to be thrown through the Veil by the Wizarding World but as you were, I will actually take away the magic of everyone that caused you harm or were Death Eaters." Hecate said

"Thank You, My Lady." I said

"As you got rid of that Scab for us we will grant you the ability to travel to somewhere else and live a Happy Life with a Soul Mate and your Godfather if you choose as we have placed him in one of these worlds." Zeus said

"The worlds you can choose are Middle Earth (Lord of the Rings), Marvel Earth (DC/Marvel), Algesia (Eragon), or Phadoes (Power Rangers)." Hecate said

As I thought of where to go I was pulled to Phadoes, I don't know why there but I was pulled to go there.

"I would like to go to Phadoes, Please." I answered

"Ok My Young Mage, but when you get there you'll feel a pull towards one of the people on the planet, whom are there for a quest to restore their powers as Rangers." Hecate said.

I was suddenly dropped onto an outcropping of rocks that six teens were standing around a fire and suddenly glowed with different colored light, and I was glowing too of a teal color. I was spotted by a lady that looked like my mother as she was tall with red hair and green eyes.

"Hello, Young Mage." The Lady said

"Hello, Master Warrior." I said "and Hello Power Rangers."

"What is your name Young Mage?" The Lady asked

"My name is Arya Potter-Black" I said

"My name is Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phadoes." The Lady said

"My name is Tommy." The White Ninja said

"My name is Kim." The Pink Ninja said

"My name is Billy." The Blue Ninja said

"Hello, I'm Aisha." The Yellow Ninja said

"Hi, I'm Adam." The Black Ninja said

"Hi, I'm Rocky." The Red Ninjas Said

"It's nice to meet all of you but we have a quest to do." I said as the sun started to set

"It's time to go." Tommy said

As the young Warriors all set out on the quest, they went through a jungle that reminded all of them about Jurassic Park and then Billy was looking at the bones of a Triceratops and the bones came alive and started attacking them. Then Tommy got on the neck of the Triceratops and grabbed the neck bone and pulled, it fell apart and they went on their way.

Back on Earth

Ivan Ooze felt an energy that he hasn't felt in Eons.

"Oh, Shit" Ivan exclaimed as Goldar and the British Pig came over to find out what's wrong

"Master, What's wrong?" Goldar Questioned

"My daughter is back and she's with the rangers" Ivan said

"Your daughter?" The British Pig asked

"Yes my Daughter, she was born before I started taking over the Universe, while my wife and I were evil as evil can be, she was good as good can be." Ivan spoke

"What happened to her?" Goldar asked

"When she was two she was killed by someone, I don't know who but she was killed." Ivan said "That's what started me killing all the good guys not because I wanted to but because of her as she was my light in the dark."

Back on Phadoes

As the Rangers got to the Monolif that holds the great power, they started to walk to the door but the guards were on the door and can alive. The rangers yelled out

"The Bear, The Ape, The Wolf, The Frog, The Falcon, The Crane and The Phoenix." They all yelled out as the hoods and masks came over their faces after a tough battle against the guards, they defeated them and then the Monolif started to shake and open its door. Then the great power started to course through the teens as they got armor and Zords. The colors are the same as the Ninjetti colors, they were wearing. They touched the coins in the Morphers and were transported back to earth and in the middle of the city as the Ectomorphocons were attacking the city.

"Let's call the Zords, so that we can even the fight before they destroy the city even more." Tommy said

As they call their Zords, Arya is calling her Phoenix Zord and is surprised that hers can talk in her head.

"Arya/Witch" the Zord said

"Hedwig" Arya spoke in excitement

After a tough battle they all beat Ivan by throwing him into a Comets line of fire and he was destroyed. They went to the Command Center and used their Ninjetti powers to heal Zordon and Alpha along with the whole Command Center.

Fred's POV

After I found out where the parents were I went to the Youth Center and got all the teens, who were having a party. I got all the teens to help me rescue all the parents and stop them from leaping to their doom as Ivan Ooze put it.

At the party that Angel Grove put on for the Rangers to thank them for saving all the parents and the City.

With the Rangers after the Party they are in the Command Center

"Thank you for saving me and the World Rangers." Zordon said "Now who is this rangers how is she in here without a problem?"

"I'm here because I'm the Phoenix Ranger and I'm from another world." I said

"Not just that you are also the reincarnation of Ivan Ooze's daughter, who died when she was two. You also have a soulmate bond with the Falcon who wears white." Zordon said that and Arya fell down as memories broke through and Tommy grabbed her and a bright light filled the Command Center. After the onslaught of memories Arya fainted because the memories were too much for her.

Back in the Wizarding World

After Arya was pushed through the veil, things in the wizarding world were even worse as female half-bloods and muggleborns were forced to marry male purebloods who already had a wife. That was just in Europe as the rest of the world felt that Magical Britain went downhill after the Minister of Magical Britain pushed the Savior into the Veil of Death.

Gringotts Bank

Molly Weasley was walking towards the bank with Arya's Key so that she could get money out and spend it all. As she got in the bank she went up to a teller so that she would be taken down to the vaults and she could get money out.

"Come with me." A Goblin said as Molly followed him to the carts and they went down to Arya's trust vault and as the goblin opened the door to the vault it was empty aside from 5 Gallons, 5 Sickles, and 5 Knuts and a letter addressed to the Weasleys. So Molly took the letter and let the bank and headed home.

At the Burrow

After the Weasleys ate dinner, Molly handed Arthur the letter that was in the Vault and asked that the Weasleys that were in the house to meet so the letter could be read.

 _Dear Weasleys,_

 _If your reading this letter then you found out that I took all my money from all the vaults and left only what Molly found in the vault. The Weasleys have betrayed me besides Bill, Charlie and the Twins and their Wives. I have taken all my money from the bank and nobody will get anything at all as the Goblins are just waiting for another war with Magical Britain. May you all burn in Tartarus for all the sins that you have committed._

 _Lady Arya_

 _House of Potter, Black, Evans,_

 _Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,_

 _And reincarnation of the first Phoenix._

The Weasleys start yelling out in disbelief of what houses she was lady of and how she took all her money out of the bank and threatened war against the Goblins again. It suddenly started going black around the edges and faded out.

Next time: Arya finds out that Sirius is alive and living in Angel Grove also they find out more about each other


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for my long absence, but life got in the way and I haven't had the time to write down a chapter. But I'm back and getting out another chapter.

Ch 2.

In England

After Molly found out that she didn't get any money from the Potter brat. She went back to the burrow and was planning on hurting the rest of the Black family meaning Andromeda and Teddy. But what she didn't know was that she was being watched by Magic herself.

"Oh this is bad, I have to tell Andromeda this."

On Phadoes/Earth

After the Rangers got their new powers they went back to Angel Grove, and saw the destruction that Ivan was doing.

"Guys, I'm gonna try and talk to him and see what he wants and what he's trying to accomplish by taking over the world." Ayra said

"Ok, you do that Ayra and we'll go fight these big bugs." Tommy spoke

With Ayra

"Dad, why are you taking over the world, I know with me gone you would do something like this but you also should also know that the one to kill me was Dark Specter." Ayra told Ivan

"What why would he kill you?" Ivan questioned

"He killed me because he couldn't turn me evil and wouldn't have a pure heart with a family of evils that he couldn't turn." Ayra answered

WIth the other Rangers

After they defeated the big bugs they found out what was going to happen to Ayra and what was going on with Ivan.

"Ok so Ivan wasn't defeated but he's going to go torture another bad guy called Dark Spector." Kim said

"Yes, I am because he killed her and she was reborn in a whole new universe." Ivan spoke

"We better go heal Zordon." Tommy said

As Ivan left to go and torture Dark Spector, the teens went and healed Zordon and when Zordon saw Ayra, he was in shock

"AYRA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AFTER YOU WERE KILLED?" Zordon asked

"Oh, I was reborn in another universe full of magical beings and now I'm searching for my godfather Sirius Black." Ayra said

"ALPHA, BRING SIRIUS BLACK UP ON THE VIEWING GLOBE?" Zordon said

"Yes Zordon." Alpha answered as he brought Sirius up on the globe

On the Globe was Sirius with a lady and they were married and talking about Ayra

"OMG, that's Faith Hart, my aunt, I thought his name was familiar." Kim was shocked that her uncle was her new teammate's goddaughter

"Kim do you think that we could meet in the park so that I can see him again?" Ayra asked Kim

"Yeah, Have Tommy show you were the park is and we'll meet by the fountain." Kim answered

All of a sudden a bright light appeared and in it was a baby with color changing hair

"Teddy." Ayra yelled and scooped him up

"Ayra, who is this handsome little guy?" Aisha asked

"Guys this is my godson Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin after his grandfather and father." Ayra answered still cuddling Teddy

"Well he is a cutie and is so adorable." Aisha said

After the group left the command center they went to Ernie's for the huge celebration that was for the Power Rangers as they saved the city again. Ayra also saw Bulk and Skull saying that they saved the city and not the Power Rangers, she also met Fred who got the kids together to save the parents of Angel Grove. After the Fireworks show Ayra, Teddy and Tommy went to the Park while Kim went and got her Aunt and Uncle.

"This is gonna be weird, but a good weird I hope." Ayra said as she sat on the fountain ledge and Teddy splashed the water with his feet

"It's gonna be ok, Don't worry, I met Sirius a couple of times and he was always talking about his goddaughter that he missed terribly." Tommy spoke while watching Teddy splash around

A Little bit later

"Tommy," Kim called via the communicator "We're walking into the park now and we'll be by the fountain in about 10 minutes."

"I'll tell Ayra and let her know." Tommy answered "Thanks, Kim"

As Tommy was telling Ayra that Sirius would be here soon, Sirius, Faith and Kim were all walking towards the fountain

"Kim, what is the reason that you brought me out here at this time of night?' Sirius asked

"It's a surprise, one that found me and you'll want to meet." Kim answered

As they turned the corner of the path to the fountain, Sirius was met with a familiar scene because Ayra took after her mother and Tommy looked like James from a distance.

"Kim, who is that girl and why does she look familiar to me?" Sirius asked

"We'll that's because it's your goddaughter." Kim answered

"What is she doing here and who is that baby with her?" He asked again

"The baby with her is Teddy Lupin, her godson." Kim answered again

To Be Continued…..

Don't worry, it won't take a year and a half again

I will also take suggestions on who to add and what should happen next because I'm not following the show that much, I doing my own twists on it and what is going to happen next.

Also just want to say that any mistakes are mine and Tommy and Kim aren't going to be together in this fic but Ayra and Tommy are. I also want ideas on how to get them together.


End file.
